disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lampy
Lampy is an orange desktop Tensor lamp with a long, flexible gooseneck, from his head to his body. He is a character in The Brave Little Toaster and its sequels. He is the only appliance who is clearly literate (probably due to shining his light on the books his Master would be reading), as he is seen reading a phone book with more aptitude than Toaster. He has no arms but can use his electric cord and plug as handy appendages. Personality Lampy is outgoing and impatient and has a habit of repeating words he's already said per sentence. He has moments of thoughtfulness, such as when he recalls the time his master Rob changed his bulb and kept him in use. He also has moments of incredible selflessness; his moment of glory came when he turned himself into a lightning rod during a thunderstorm in order to recharge the group's battery, which consequently blew out his bulb. Lampy was later given a new bulb by the Hanging Lamp in Elmo St. Peters' Parts Shop. (He is also the second most sensitive member of the group, apart from Blanky.) He also has moments of brilliance in spite of his lack of significant intelligence, such as when he came up with a plan for rescuing Radio when Elmo St. Peters was about to pull out Radio's tubes. He can be a bit crabby at times as shown in the first movie when he presses Radio's button to shut him up more than once, and when he threatens Radio about waking them all up at 6 am. Role in films ''The Brave Little Toaster Lampy is awoken by Radio telling a broadcast. Lampy, annoyed, shuts him off. This results in a chase through the house. As he and Radio fight, Blanky slides down the rail to fall onto them. Relationships Lampy is good friends with Toaster. He is not so nice to Blanky during the first half of the film and even calls him a baby. Lampy also finds it odd at first when Toaster starts treating Blanky more kindly, though he later warmed up to him as well. Lampy has little patience for the bombastic Radio, even though they're best friends, and the two usually end up fighting. Lampy also dislikes Kirby's bossy attitude. Gallery Trivia *Lampy is female in the German, Polish, Croatian, Czech (VHS), Russian (TV), and (2nd) Brazilian Portuguese dubs. **Certain releases of the Polish dub censor the entire forest scene, giving no explanation as to how his Polish counterpart burned her bulb out. *In the original "Goes to Mars" novella, Lampy stayed behind with Kirby while the others went on the mission, and he was named "Tensor", just like in the previous original novella, and although his surname is "Luxley", captions read "Locksley". *He bears a striking resemblance to Crow T. Robot from ''Mystery Science Theater 3000, ''and the character Rayman from Ubisoft's ''Rayman video game series. *There is a cameo of Lampy and his friends in the series The Oz Kids in the episode "Christmas in Oz". *In the film National Treasure, the hero stated that Thomas Alva Edison discovered hundreds of ways not to make a light bulb before knowing the one way to make said invention work. **Lampy holds many references to Edison himself, not just because he's an electric light, but also because he comes up with many ridiculous ideas that seemed good at the time (ex: riding on the Master's bed while Kirby pushes, using the Master's Pogo stick, and riding in the refrigerator on a skateboard while Kirby pulls). Sooner or later, however, Lampy's inventive thinking pays off (ex: turning himself into a lightning rod, or making the group look like a ghost to scare St. Peters). **One of Lampy's earliest lines even happens to be: "Holy mother of Edison!" Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:Males Category:Objects Category:The Brave Little Toaster characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters